User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Winx's Tale's RP Style: Episode 2 2/3: Rainbow's Training
'READ PART 1 BEFORE READING PART 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Ok on the last part,Winx did the longest magic training of his life. Now on the part,Winx's Partner bakugan,Rainbow, well do some training of her own! Now lets see what what is she doing in training! (Rainbow and Winx's Dad are in Rainbow Space) Winx's Dad: (types in some codes on a battle computer and a fake Shadow comes) Rainbow: (gasp) Its Shadow!!!!!! Winx's Dad: Only a fake one,Rainbow. Rainbow: Oh ok, so i got to beat fake Shadow and my training is done? Winx's Dad: yep! Rainbow: (on the battle ground) ok now lets see how much i am good. Winx's Dad: (presses the start button) Now lets the battle begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rainbow: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLITZ SUN WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (fires a hot wave at the Fake Shadow) Fake Shadow: dark BLAST!!!!!! (blasts the wave and destories it) Rainbow: (grunts) OMG!!! c'mon now!! ABILITY ACTIVATE!! BLITZ FLARE!!!!!!!!!!! PLUS BLITZ SPARTAN!!!!!!!!!!!! (flare's the fake shadow and throws a fire ball at him) HA THAT DID IT! fake shadow: DARK BARRIER (protects self) PLUS DARK BLAST AND DARK SHINER!!!!!!! (blasts rainbow and shoots her with alot of shadow blasts) Rainbow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gets knocked out. life force 20%) Winx's Dad: Ok Rainbow you got to focus! Rainbow: (gets back in the battle) Ok now i got a plan, don't worry! Winx's Dad: Ok sure Fake Shadow: EVIL SHINER!!!!!!!!! PLUS DARK BLAST AND SHINY DARK BLITZ!!!!!! (blasts and throws dark shreres at her) Rainbow: (gets hit muilt-times to the point to be knocked out) HA! HAOS ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!!!!!! SHINY DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!! (reflects shadows attacks and blasts shadow with a light ball and blast) Fake Shadow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (gets knocked out. 40% of life force) Winx's Dad: good good, Now this is the last round! Rainbow: (gets back in battle) OK THIS IS IT!!!!!!! Fake Shadow: Shadow Destoryer! (shocks Rainbow and prevents her from activating abilities) Rainbow: (grunts) AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (keeps getting hit) Fake Shadow: EVIL BLAST,EVIL BURST PLUS EVIL WAVE!!!!!!!!!!1 (shoots,blasts,waves at Rainbow) Winx: (walks in and gasps) Rainbow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rainbow: (keeps getting hit) I'll be fine Winx just stand back! its all apart of my plan! Winx: OH ok!! Rainbow: Ok Now time for this, RAINBOW DOULBE ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!!!!!!! RAINBOW STAR PLUS RAINBOW BURST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Winx: (gasp) Its 2 of the Rainbow element Abilities! Rainbow: YEAH NOW BYE BYE FAKE SHADOW!!!!!!! (shoots a bright and powerful star at the fake shadow and blasts him and destories him) Winx's Dad: Ok Rainbow, your training is DONE! Winx: YEAH RAINBOW YOU DID IT YOUR GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rainbow: Yeah i guess i am (returns to Winx) Winx: Ok now we are both done so are going to the playground! (A boy and a girl walks in to Rainow Space where Winx and Rainbow are at) Girl: Hey Winx! Boy: Sup Winx! Winx: Stella,Kelvin!!!! AH MY FRIENDS I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU 2 IN A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!! Stella: Well, It has been a long time (laughs) Kelvin: I know,right! This Part of Episode 2 has ended with 2 people Winx knew for a long time. See the next episode to see what are they like and stuff! Category:Blog posts